fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 027
Malfunction VWXYZ Synopsis Marlon helps his teacher run a computer program. Summary Professor Doyle In one of the computer labs, a professor is working on a computer dueling program and takes a break after reaching good success. Professor Doyle is the operator and he offers one of his students in his introductory computer science class the chance to help him both finish the program and test it. The class consists mostly of Freshman, including Marlon and Clovis. Professor Doyle says he will select the student based on recent test scores, programming assignments, and a personal essay. The personal essay is to gather those specifically interested in the program. Clovis is ironically disinterested considering his Batterman Deck, but Marlon is very interested and spends his week constructing the best essay he can to earn the position. Cameron, as a sign of interest and encouragement, gives Marlon one of his Equip Spell: "Megamorph". Cameron admits his Deck cannot maximize the efficiency of the card since he is constantly manipulating his own Life Points, but believes it is perfect for Marlon's more aggressive dueling. Professor Doyle reads all of the essays and chooses Marlon for the program. Marlon, who never believes he wins anything, is thrilled and begins working on the program with Professor Doyle and two other upperclassmen after school. Virtual Reality Duel Simulator Professor Doyle explains his program is a duel simulator, but also a virtual reality simulator. In one sense, it allows people to have intense duels in real time through virtual reality. Students can practice dueling at any time to prepare for their dueling exams. In another sense, it allows Duel Academy to more easily administer duel exams and awards students flexibility to take their exams whenever they wish. Professor Doyle shows where he is with the program and asks Marlon and the others for ways to fix bugs and improve the system. Doyle offers his help but would rather the students work together to improve the system. He gives them the week to finish the preliminary program. Marlon is initially insecure around his upperclassmen, but they express they aren't going to bully him. They say Doyle sees potential in him, and if they want to keep Doyle's approval they need to work together, not waste any time potentially bickering. Marlon's confidence takes a boost and he contributes to the project. All three students work together effectively over the week after school, trial and error to complete the virtual reality dueling program while also giving the system dueling intelligence. They also link their decks to the system. Each of them add their own customization as well to depict various scenery. Marlon vs. Machine After the full week, Professor Doyle inspects their program and uploads various decks into the system. After approving their work, he then installs the official A.I. Professor Doyle has his students test the A.I and overall virtual reality. Marlon goes first and assumes the visor. However, a problem emerges and the A.I. locks Marlon into a duel, and Marlon cannot remove the headset. Marlon is allowed to go first, and he starts simply with a facedown monster and a Spell/Trap. The Simulator activates Field Spell: “Union Hangar” and Normal Summons "V-Tiger Jet" which triggers “Union Hangar” t equip “Tiger Jet” with an appropriate Union Monster from the summoner's Deck, and the Simulator equips "Tiger Jet" with "W-Wing Catapult". After the two monsters link together, Simulator then banishes "V-Tiger Jet" and "W-Wing Catapult" to Fusion Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" in Attack Position. The machine then activates the effect of "VW-Tiger Catapult" to discard "Y-Dragon Head" and force Marlon’s set monster, "Des Koala" into Attack Position. Marlon excitedly announces "Des Koala's" effect, but the second effect of “Tiger Catapult” prevents "Des Koala’s" FLIP effect from activating. “Tiger Catapult" attacks and destroys "Des Koala", prompting Marlon to activate “Animal Trail” to add “Des Kangaroo” to his hand from his Deck. Simulator then Sets two cards and ends its turn. Marlon Normal Summons “Berserk Gorilla” and Fusion Summons “Master of Oz” in Attack Position. Marlon looks to end the duel immediately, but the Simulator to activate “Negate Attack” to end the Battle Phase entirely. Marlon groans. He sets one card. Simulator Normal Summons "X-Head Cannon", which triggers “Union Hangar” to equip “Head Cannon” with "Z-Metal Tank" from its Deck. Simulator then activates its face-down "Roll Out!" to equip "Head Cannon” with “Dragon Head” from the GY. It then banishes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" to Fusion Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" in Attack Position. Marlon calculates his odds of winning as he still controls the strongest monster on the field, but the Simulator can evolve his Machine monsters one more time. The Simulator banishes "VW-Tiger Catapult" and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" to Fusion Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" in Attack Position. Marlon doesn't see the threat until Simulator activates “Dragon Catapult Cannon’s” effect to banish “Master of Oz” at absolutely no cost. Simulator then enters its Battle Phase and has “Dragon Cannon” attack “Berserk Gorilla”. Marlon insists he'll still have plenty of Life Points, but Simulator is constantly reading and evolving. It activates “Dragon Catapult Cannon’s” effect to switch “Berserk Gorilla’s” Battle Position. “Berserk Gorilla” changed to Defense Position and by its effect, “Berserk Gorilla” is destroyed. A replay occurs and “Dragon Catapult Cannon” attacks directly. Marlon considers activating his facedown, "Call of the Haunted", but he'd only be sparing a few Life Points at the cost of another monster an a strong trap card. Marlon takes the attack and is blasted with only 100 LP to spare. Marlon draws and activates Continuous Trap: “Call of the Haunted” to Special Summon “Big Koala” from his GY in Attack Position. He then equips “Big Koala” with “Megamorph”, the card Cameron gave him, which doubles "Big Koala's" ATK since Marlon has less Life Points than Simulator. "Big Koala" boasts 5400 ATK and is now the strongest monster on the field. Marlon then Normal Summons his newest monster, “Sea Koala” and uses its effect to reduce “Dragon Cannon’s” ATK to 0 because he controls another Beast monster. Marlon then has “Big Koala” attack and destroy “Dragon Catapult Cannon”, defeating the Simulator in a OTKO. Aftermath When the duel ends, Marlon safely removes the headset and Professor Doyle considers the entire project a success. Marlon and the others are confused as they thought their program triggered a malfunction in the A.I. Professor Doyle explains he would never actually put his students through some sort of virtual reality experimental trial. In truth, the system they completed worked perfectly and he designed the A.I. to act as if it malfunctioned when there was nothing wrong. Doyle says he scripted the events. Doyle explains more of how his virtual reality device and googles function and that Marlon could have removed himself from the system had he clicked a button on the back of the headset. Doyle says he wanted to test the dueling and intelligence of the A.I. in real time as if under exam conditions where the pressure to win and "pass" is real. The students are very much relieved, and Doyle congratulates them on their work and they will be credited when it is time to present the technology. Television Appearance After a few weeks, Doyle presents himself on television and introduces the virtual reality dueling technology he's been operating, and acknowledges his student assistants. Marlon and the other Slifers watch from their common room and cheer for Marlon when Doyle mentions him by name. Featured Duel: Marlon vs. Duel Simulator Turn 1: Marlon Marlon sets a monster and a Spell/Trap. Turn 2: Duel Simulator Simulator activates Field Spell: “Union Hangar”. It Normal Summons "V-Tiger Jet" (1600/1800). “Union Hangar” activates to equip “Tiger Jet” with "W-Wing Catapult" from his Deck. Simulator then banishes "V-Tiger Jet" and "W-Wing Catapult" to Fusion Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" (2000/2100) in Attack Position. It then activates the effect of "VW-Tiger Catapult" to discard "Y-Dragon Head" and force Marlon’s set monster into Attack Position. Marlon’s set monster is revealed to be “Des Koala” (1100/1800), but the second effect of “Tiger Catapult” prevents "Des Koala’s" FLIP effect from activating. “Tiger Catapult" attacks and destroys "Des Koala" (Marlon: 4000 → 3100 LP). Marlon activates “Animal Trail” to add “Des Kangaroo” to his hand from his Deck. Simulator then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons “Berserk Gorilla” (2000/1000). He activates “Polymerization”, discarding “Des Kangaroo” and “Big Koala” to Fusion Summon “Master of Oz” (4200/3700) in Attack Position. “Master of Oz” attacks “Tiger Catapult”; Simulator activates “Negate Attack” to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Marlon sets one card. Turn 4: Duel Simulator Simulator Normal Summons "X-Head Cannon" (1800/1500). “Union Hangar” then activates to equip “Head Cannon” with "Z-Metal Tank" from its Deck. Simulator then activates its face-down "Roll Out!" to equip "Head Cannon” with “Dragon Head” from the GY. It then banishes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" to Fusion Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. Simulator banishes "VW-Tiger Catapult" and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" to Fusion Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" (3000/2800) in Attack Position. Simulator activates “Dragon Catapult Cannon’s” effect to banish “Master of Oz”. “Dragon Cannon” attacks “Berserk Gorilla” and Simulator activates “Dragon Catapult Cannon’s” effect to switch “Berserk Gorilla’s” Battle Position. “Berserk Gorilla” changed to Defense Position and by its effect, “Berserk Gorilla” is destroyed. A replay occurs and “Dragon Catapult Cannon” attacks directly (Marlon 3100 > 100). Turn 5: Marlon Marlon activates Continuous Trap: “Call of the Haunted” to Special Summon “Big Koala” (2700/2000) from his GY in Attack Position. He equips “Big Koala” with “Megamorph” and doubling its ATK since Marlon has less Life Points than Simulator ("Big Koala": 2700 → 5400/2000). Marlon Normal Summons “Sea Koala” (100/1600) and uses its effect to reduce “Dragon Cannon’s” ATK to 0 because he controls another Beast monster (“Dragon Catapult Cannon”: 3000 > 0/2800). “Big Koala” attacks and destroys “Dragon Catapult Cannon” (Simulator 4000 > 0). Marlon wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Marlon's Duels